


The Coffee Shop at the Corner

by queenoftrivia



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, yes that's my oc ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftrivia/pseuds/queenoftrivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's shift ends just as the jazz band begins playing. He's taken a certain liking to the singer, Mark, and it's more obvious than he'd like it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Shop at the Corner

It was six, just as Jack's shift ended. He dug into his pocket and dropped a five dollar bill into the cash register before turning around and glancing at the menu, as he always did on Friday evenings.

He made his choice and grabbed his change and a small cup, making his drink as he let his mind drift off. By now, the band was getting ready for their weekly gig outside, and Jack smiled as he remembered when he first listened to them.

It had been a hot summer day, and since his shift usually ended right when they started playing, he had never heard them before. This one day, one of the night shifts (who also happened to be his best friend Sam) had asked him to stay a bit longer for "personal reasons". Since he was free and not tired at all, he agreed.

The jazzy, slow music the band played wasn't really Jack's style, but for the first few bars, he got ready to tolerate it. Then the singer's voice rang through the small shop and Jack was soon surprised to find himself nodding to the beat of the music as he went around and made the customers their orders. Something about that deep, voice had changed everything.

Ever since then, he stayed at the shop to listen to the band. When asked, he would say he was just staying so he could help Sam, if they needed it. Of course, that wasn't the real reason, but it was a decent enough excuse; besides, sometimes they did need help.

The real reason was so that he could listen to the singer. He never openly admitted it, but he had developed a teeny crush on the singer, whose name was Mark. It wasn't anything, really. He was just another person Jack found incredibly attractive.

Well, okay, it was a little more than that.

Fine, a lot more. Jack might have been in love.

His drink done, Jack placed the lid on top and walked to the back room to take off his apron when Sam walked in.

"Staying again?" they asked, and Jack nodded, taking a quick sip of his water bottle.

"You could always just ask, you know."

"What?" Jack turned to face the green-haired person, confused as to what they meant.

"Ask out Mark."

Jack spat his water on the floor in surprise at the sudden question. He wiped his mouth and apologized before asking, "How?"

"Or compliment him, at least. We can all tell you've been crushing on him since the first day you heard his voice. Make him coffee or give him a slice of cake instead of awkwardly sitting in the corner for once."

Jack considered for a moment and, on a whim, decided to follow Sam's advice. He walked out of the back room, his apron still on, and quickly muttered an unheard thanks to Sam for the idea.

Digging into his pocket again, he found a few dollars and his change from earlier, his heart fluttering when he found that he had just enough to make his plan a reality. He was actually going to do this.

Dropping the money he needed to pay in the register and smiling to himself at the sudden feeling of deja vu, he began making another drink. He could see and hear Mark through the window, and as he continued making the drink, he mentally slapped himself. He was nervous. This wasn't planned. What was he doing?

He glanced at Sam, who was now taking the order of some customer. Jack silently wondered how they always managed to come up with ideas that were constantly both the best and the worst ideas ever.

He finished the second drink and let his mind wander as he brought the now-lidded cup to the back room. He took his apron off, slipped his blue hoodie on over his head, and walked out with the drinks, nervous as hell. The two hot coffee cups in his hands were the only thing keeping Jack grounded.

As he walked through the shop towards the front, he began wondering what would happen when - IF - he and Mark actually started talking. What would they even talk about? Maybe he liked video games. Maybe Jack could ask him about music; after all, he'd taken for two years.

Maybe Jack wasn't ready for this.

Caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't paying close enough attention to realize what was going on and before he knew it he walked straight into someone at the doorway.

"Oh, god, sorry! I wasn't lookin'! I didn't- " Jack began, but was interrupted by the stranger's oddly familiar voice.

"Hey, no, it's fine, I wasn't looking either," he said, and Jack finally pulled himself together and realized that he had just ran into Mark.

Great.

Wait, no, perfect! Jack could just give him the coffee now and everything would work out, right?

"Uhh, here!" Jack awkwardly held out the cup to Mark, suddenly regretting everything.

"Is.. is it for me?" Mark asked, unsure.

"Y-yeah, it's on the house, don't worry." Jack moved the corner of his mouth up, hoping it at least somewhat resembled a smile of some sort. He looked down, attempting to avoid eye contact. He was almost certain that his heartbeat was audible, despite the loud chatter around them.

Mark sincerely smiled back, his near-perfect teeth showing, a knowing look residing behind his eyes. Jack glanced up and was suddenly trapped in Mark's chocolate brown eyes, realizing he'd never actually met him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," he said. Jack's heart did a backflip and at least ten cartwheels, and the way Mark's hand brushed against his own and lingered there for just a moment too long when he took the coffee didn't help either.

A sudden rush of embarrassment came over Jack, and he looked down as he felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and ears. "S-sorry, I'll just-" Jack pushed past Mark and briskly walked to his regular two-person spot in the corner of the shop's porch, unsuccessfully attempting to hide the huge, embarrassed blush in his face from... well, everyone.

He turned to look at Sam, who was looking in his general direction and donning a shit-eating grin on their face.

"Ye bastard," he whispered under his breath, a light-hearted smile forming on his own face. He sat down and took out his phone, sending Sam a similar text to preoccupy himself with something other than staring off into space and thinking about a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

Mark returned to his band only a few moments later, and after placing his coffee on the table beside him, the music began. The low notes of the bass and the happy sound of the keyboard drifted through the air, and the drummer softly kept time as Mark began his song.

And Jack listened, as he did every Friday evening.

An hour passed, and the band took another break. Jack idly watched, sipping his coffee as a few members went inside for the bathroom and some orders.

He began wondering how on earth he was going to get Mark to join him. The furthest interaction they'd ever had was the incident at the door, and that wasn't exactly the greatest first impression.

Before he could continue thinking much, the music resumed and Jack found himself enthralled by Mark's voice once again. He was texting... someone, but he suddenly found that he couldn't concentrate, and just settled for a sudden goodbye before sliding his phone into his pocket and directing his full attention to the music.

A few hours later, the music stopped. Mark thanked the customers present for listening, and the band began packing up to get home. 

Jack watched as most of the band and customers left. Only he and Mark were left outside; everyone else was inside the cafe, minding their own business. Mark was still there because he was waiting for his ride, as he always did. Jack assumed he needed another ride because there wasn't any room in whatever car the band used to transport themselves.

Mark sat at his own table, sipping the coffee Jack had given him, and eventually received a call. Jack saw his face fall, and as Mark hanged up he stomped his foot against the concrete underneath him and cursed.

Jack silently empathized, remembering when the same had happened to him. Sam had gone home while Jack was in the bathroom, and they had needed to drive all the way back to the shop just to get Jack home.

Thank god he had a car now.

He looked up and saw Mark walk up to him and didn't quite register what was happening until he was at the table.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to apologize for running into you earlier," he began, and Jack drank some coffee, hoping to god that Mark wouldn't notice the pink creeping onto his face once again.

"It's fine," Jack murmured before Mark could say much else. He hoped he wasn't being too off-putting, but he feared that that was the case.

"So, uhh... I..." Mark's awkward hand reached up and ran through his raven hair, ruffling it up a little before resting in his pocket. His mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as if he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how. Jack knew the feeling.

"Can I sit with you?" he finally managed, and Jack nearly spit out the coffee that he had in his mouth.

"Oh god! Sorry, I didn't mean to to make you uncomfortable-" the American started, face full of worry, when Jack interrupted him.

"No, no! Don't worry about it, you just surprised me, is all. I definitely wouldn't mind if you sat down here." Jack mentally slapped himself a second time.

"A-are you sure? I mean I could go-"

"No, don't," Jack said, laughing a little at the awkwardness of the situation. "Be my guest," he said, gesturing at the seat opposite.

Luckily, Mark caught on, a smile crossing his face. He looked positively ethereal when he was happy.

He sat down and, for a bit, Jack was content with just distracting himself with his phone; anything to stop himself from staring at Mark. However, when he finally looked up, he found that Mark was staring at him, his elbows on the table, his body leaning towards Jack over their coffees, an odd glint in his eyes.

"Er, did you need somethin'?" Jack asked, an eyebrow raising up. Mark snapped out of his daydream and his face reddened a little as he leaned back. Jack's heart did a somersault.

"I was just thinking," he said, attempting to dismiss the subject with a wave of his hand.

Jack wasn't letting him go down without a fight, however. "About what?" he asked.

"You."

Jack suddenly regretted asking.

"What about me?" he continued against his better judgement.

Mark paused, as if considering his answer. As he thought, he leaned back on the table, looking up. When he finally spoke, Jack thought he would be ready for... whatever was going to come out of Mark's mouth.

He'd never been more wrong in his life.

"You're cute," he decided, and looked back at Jack with that odd glint.

Oh, how the tables have turned, Jack thought to himself. He smiled and giggled a little, half in bashfulness, half in amusement; after putting his phone in his pocket, he copied Mark's posture, finally fully meeting his eyes. He felt his face get warm and was tempted to look away to hide his pink cheeks, but he noticed Mark's were too.

Before his thoughts could go any further, Mark broke the silence.

"Has anyone ever told you exactly how cute you are?" he nearly whispered, his blush getting more noticeable. Jack realized, just then, how close they were; he could smell the spearmint gum and the coffee on his breath. His own face flushed deeper, but he couldn't look away.

"N-no," Jack replied truthfully, and the only response he got from Mark was a little "Impossible..." that drifted into the air and flitted around Jack's head like a joyful hummingbird, making him a little dizzy. His heart fluttered so much he might have begun floating if it wasn't for the existence of gravity.

"Why?" Jack asked, and as he looked on, Mark's eyes filled with wonder.

Instead of replying, Mark began to close what little gap there was between them, and Jack's heart threatened to pop out of his chest. Their noses brushed and Jack found himself giggling into their kiss. Mark joined in, and when Jack pulled away to catch his breath, Mark just pulled him back in, his hand grabbing him by the back of his neck to bring them closer.

Both of them out of breath, Mark finally let go, letting them both relax for a moment. Huge grins split their faces nearly in half, and Mark started laughing again.

"I don't even know your name, you know that?" he asked when he finally fully calmed down.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I'm not usually this nervous," Jack replied. He held out his hand so Mark could shake it, and he took it. "Sean McLoughlin. Call me Jack."

"Mark Fischbach."

"I know." The two laughed a little more.

Their hands still together, Mark took his other hand and held Jack's one hand in both of his own. Jack offered his other hand and Mark took one in each, and for a few minutes they just played footsies with each other, smiling like idiots.

After a bit, Mark chuckled suddenly, looking up at the Irishman in front of him. Jack looked at him and got lost inside his eyes again.

"Guess what?" Mark asked, and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I came to you with the intention of asking for a car ride, but you're just... I dunno. You were irresistible."

Jack's face flushed red. "Thank you," he said, surprisingly calmly, considering his state.

"Any time, Jack," Mark said, smiling sincerely.

A sparkle of humor appeared in his eyes, and his smile changed a little.

"This may be the oddest day of my life," he mused, and Jack couldn't help but agree. "I literally ran into someone who then gave me a cup of coffee and now I'm kissing him. It's like a fairytale, isn't it? A real-life fairytale."

"I'm so glad it's real," Jack said, kissing Mark's hands.

Mark smiled. "Yeah."


End file.
